So I thought
by LegendofMisa
Summary: Alot of things have been on Kaoru's mind lately and Hikaru is bound and determined to find out what it is. Song fic. HikaoruHikaru n Kaoru


'It's because you were looking elsewhere. All you need to look at is me.'

'Hikaru…Hikaru.'

The younger of the Hitachi twins made a soft noise. He was completely lost in thought. He even forgot where he was. Just lost in his own little world.  
_  
'All your twisted thoughts free flow, to everlasting memories, show soul.'_

The younger twins thoughts drifted farther and he thought of his older twin. Of what it would be like if he were to actually kiss his brother whom he'd come to love so much.

'_Kiss the stars with me.'_

He always loved the feel of his brothers arms around his and the looks he gave him though they were only show to please the women they were entertaining. His teacup clattered against the small plate and he squeaked as he was nudged in the side.

_ ' And dread the wait for, stupid calls returning us to life.'_

"Kaoru!" Hikaru said sharply taking his hands. He instantly knew his brothers act and he fake teared.

"You must be more careful or you will harm your flawless body." He said taking Kaoru's chin and leaning close.

"Hikaru." Was his automatic reaction. The girls squealed and one fainted at their closeness. Kaoru only wished he could close that remaining distance between their pale lips.

"Such brotherly love!" They cried out.

'They know so little.' Thought Kaoru as he turned his head a bit and placed his hand close to his mouth like normal.

"_We say to those who are in love, it can't be true because we're too young.'_

Hikaru continued to hold his brother close to him and Kaoru swallowed. He knew his brother figured out something was wrong.

'_I know that's true because so long I was, so in love with you.'_

After all the girls either fainted or left Hikaru placed his brother gently back in the chair. Kaoru's eyes clouded over once more.

'So I thought' 

"Kaoru, what is wrong?" He shook his head vigorously.

"Naah, nothing Hikaru, merely lost in memories and thoughts." He explained. So only half of it was explained, but at least he did not lie to Hikaru. Like he could anyways.

_ 'A year goes by and I can't talk about it, the times were right but I couldn't talk about it.'_

He was lost in his thoughts again. Hikaru couldn't help but notice. The fourth time that week his brother had 'spaced out.' Each time he asked what was wrong he simply said the same as before.

"Nothing Hikaru, merely lost in memories and thoughts." He said every time.

_ 'On my knees, dim lighted room, thoughts free flow try to consume myself in this, I'm not faithless.'_

He sighed softly once more and dropped gently to his knees reaching down under the bed. The twins _were_ inseparable after all. He crawled a bit under and pulled out a box turning and placing it in front of his knees unaware of the eyes exactly as his own watching around the corner. As he flipped through the pictures he couldn't help but become upset. What if they couldn't always be together? What if someone else came along and took his brother from him? What if he lost the closest thing to him? His most prized possession? What if? What if? What if… Kaoru trembled and shoved the box away and threw the pictures in slight rage, but mostly worry.

'_Just paranoid of getting lost or what I might lose, Ignorance is bliss cherish it.'_

His thoughts flashed to when they moved to this neighborhood. They met a small girl but would not let her play unless she knew who was who. 'Which, is Hikaru and which, is Kaoru?' They would ask her. A bittersweet smile rose on his lips. He didn't want that girl with them anyways. He only wanted to be around Hikaru.

_ 'Pretty neighborhoods you learn too much to hold, believe it not, and fights the tears.'_

He felt strong but familiar arms wrap around him and he fought back the tears seeking comfort in the touch.

"What is wrong Kaoru?" He asked for what would be the fifth time that week. Kaoru shook his head vigorously swallowing hard.

"Nothing Hikaru, merely lost in memories and thoughts." He said for the fifth time. It was not the whole explanation but at least not a lie. He gave a pretty smile and looked to his brother.

_ 'With pretty smiles and lies about the times.'_

Kaoru simply found comfort in his arms once more.

_ 'A year goes by, and I can't talk about it.'_

Hikaru had, had quite enough with his excuse.

_ 'The times were right, but I, couldn't talk about it.'_

Hikaru gave a fierce look and took his twin by the shoulders turning him in his grasp. He was always blunt with his actions.

"Kaoru!" he said sternly. "Stop lying to me! Tell me what is wrong! Have you forgotten our promise to tell each other everything when something was wrong?"

"!…"

_ 'And just maybe we might see, something there in between, then and there that exceeds all we can dream, so we can talk about it.'_

"H-Hikaru!" he said in shock. He stared for a bit then turned his head away and placed his hand in front of his mouth. He supposed it became a habit now he'd done it so many times.

"Kaoru please te-…"

"I'M AFRAID OF LOSING YOU!" he shouted abruptly cutting his older twin off. It was Hikaru's turn to be shocked. Kaoru began to explain.

"I don't want to be away from you ever Hikaru. I am afraid someone will come and take you from me. I don't want anyone to have you but me!" he said as tears began to spill from his cheeks.

_ 'And all these twisted thoughts I see something there in between, And all these twisted thoughts I see, something there in between, and all these twisted thoughts I see, something there…'_

Hikaru stared and held him closer. "Kaoru, you have always have me…"

"NO!" Kaoru said looking up into the eyes identical to his. "You don't understand!" his voice lowered. "Hikaru, haven't you ever thought about closing the distance? Even once?"

Hikaru froze at the thought "Y-You wanted me to?" Kaoru gave a sharp look.

"Are you more dense than I believed Hikaru? Have you not seen that every act you pulled, I wished was real? That I wished it would actually happen?"

_ 'And just maybe we might see, something in between, then and there that exceeds all we can dream.'_

Kaoru sighed softly and pressed his hands to his twin's chest pushing gently off the pale skin to get away only for Hikaru's grip to tighten around him. His eyes widened.

"Hikaru, let me go." He did not respond to the demand and instead he placed his hand at the base of his jaw and the beginning of his neck near his ear.

"H-Hikaru." He said softly and watched in shock as he reached closer and pressed his lips firmly to his own. Kaoru's eyes stayed open for a few seconds only to quickly close and kiss back just as firmly. His kiss was affectionate, passionate. They kissed for a bit and Kaoru opened his mouth allowing Hikaru's tongue to pass gently and lick around the caverns of his warm mouth. He made a soft noise and after a bit they pulled apart and Kaoru smiled softly, cuddling into his twins chest.

"I love you Hikaru." Hikaru smiled hearing his words and held him tighter to his body.

"All you need to look at is me." He said chuckling. They both smiled as they cuddled together. It seemed they had a long road ahead, and that was what Kaoru wanted, as long as he was with his Hikaru. His most prized possession.

_ 'And all these twisted thoughts I see, something there in between, and all these twisted thoughts I see, something there in between…'_

------------------

"But Hikaru is so much better than I" Kaoru said smiling to the girl.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru exclaimed taking his brother's hands. "I am no better than you are. We are the same!" he said taking his chin in his hand and pulling him close. "I will never be better than you, we will always be the same." He pulled is brother closer to him and the girls squealed once more and the usual fainted.

"Hikaru." Kaoru spoke in a soft voice blushing and placing a hand on his chest.

"Such brotherly love!" they squealed. Hikaru and Kaoru continued to stare into each others eyes.

_ '…They know so little.'_

------------------  
Took me a bit to do this one but I really couldnt help making a Hitachiin anfic since I fell so in love with Ouran High school host club and its twins. Hope you liked it! Read and Review please!

3  



End file.
